


Musical jesus

by Chelseylovesllamas



Category: The Walking Dead, Twd - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Musical jesus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelseylovesllamas/pseuds/Chelseylovesllamas
Summary: Daryl catches jesus playing guitar.





	Musical jesus

Jesus used to play the guitar all the time before the world went to shit. He begged his mom when he was 10 for guitar lessons and she agreed but only if he promised to stick to it. He actually loved it and would practice daily until he was pretty great if he did say so himself. Every time he heard a song he liked he would teach himself how to play it. When the world ended he had to stop playing for awhile. It attracted walkers and had more important things he had to carry with him than a guitar. So he left his favorite guitar behind, he was sad about it and he missed it but he couldn’t risk having the extra baggage.   
He was out on a run when he saw it, a guitar that was surprisingly in great condition. He grabbed it up to take back home to Alexandria. After he got home he quickly made his way back to his house not stopping to talk to anyone. He couldn’t wait to play again. He decided he would start out slow and get in the swing of things again. He played for hours that night and decided this would be his nightly ritual when he could, he would play until he couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore. It relaxed him, it entertained him, it was way better than sitting in silence and now he had a house to keep it from being too loud and attracting walkers.   
On one of these nights he was playing one of his favorite songs Hey Jude. God he loved that song. He would listen to it on repeat and play it for hours before everything ended. He was playing and singing along, just happy to hear the song again. He was ignoring the world for what felt like hours. Just focusing on playing and singing.   
Daryl stopped by Jesus’s house to see if he wanted to go on a run the next day. They weren’t super close but Daryl got along with the guy fine. He knew he could trust him and the guy was handy in a pinch. Daryl knocked on his door for a few minutes but got no response. He could hear music tho so he knew he was home and probably listening to a cd. He got fed up and just opened the door and followed the sound. He found himself in the door way to Jesus’s bedroom, Jesus had his back to him and was playing and singing. Daryl couldn’t believe how talented the other man was and didn’t want to interrupt him. He stood there and listened for a few minutes. He shifted against the door way and the floor boards creaked making Jesus turn around in surprise. Daryl knew he had been caught listening, “uh hey”. “How long were you listening?” Jesus asked, he was curious. “Not long, ya ain’t bad.” Daryl commented. “I’m still a little rusty so thanks.” Jesus smiled. “Do ya know any other songs?” Daryl asked, he didn’t really want him to stop singing or playing. “I know a lot of songs, any special requests?” Jesus smiled again. “Nah not really, anything will work.” Daryl still stood in the door way. “You can come sit down if you want, you might be more comfortable that way” “Yea I guess.” Daryl walked over to the bed and sat next to him. “Do you know how to play?” Jesus asked while he was trying to think of a song Daryl would know and like too. “Nah, always liked the sound of guitars tho” Daryl shrugged. Jesus played a few more songs while Daryl watched, he never realized how attractive the other man was before but when he playing he could definitely see it. He loved his voice too, he felt like he could listen to him play for hours. He didn’t notice it but he was slowly moving closer to the other man until Jesus glanced over at him after a song ended and they were face to face. Daryl could feel his face get red. “Uh that was good.” He said and motioned like he was going to get up. Jesus leaned in before he could and kissed him, Daryl was surprised but didn’t pull away. They sat there and kissed for a few minutes. “That was good too.” Daryl chuckled.   
From then on, on most nights Daryl could be found at Jesus’s house listening to him play. Jesus even taught Daryl a few cords and he would sing along while Daryl played. Eventually once they lived together, Daryl would fall asleep to the sound of Jesus quietly playing. On some mornings when they had no where to be Jesus would gently wake him up with the quiet sounds of his singing and playing. Jesus knew the music helped clear Daryls mind, helped him get rid of the bad thoughts, it even helped with his nightmares sometimes. That’s all the incentive Jesus needed to continue to play every chance he got.


End file.
